


Stupid men

by Sweet_Vampire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, men are stupid (that's why i'm a lesbian)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Vampire/pseuds/Sweet_Vampire
Summary: Stephanie (Steve) pretends to be Natasha (Tony) 's partner to chase away the stupid Justin Hammer and in return wins a date with Princess Stark(Sorry for the bad synopsis)
Relationships: fem!Steve Rogers/fem!Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stupid men

Natasha sighed and ran her fingers through her short black hair and sighed deeply before putting on a sweet smile as she stepped out of the limo giving Happy a small nod before being bombarded by cameras and paparazzi shouting questions at her. As she paraded across the rich red carpet with confidence as her heels hit the covered stone path.

Making sure that, regardless of the angle, she would look stunning in every photo she took.

Her high-necked red mermaid tail dress flowed gracefully with every step she took. Long sleeves, almost always transparent, excluding the flowing designs of those sleeves.

Her dress also had a keyhole design on the upper chest in the shape of the arc reactor.

_Who are you wearing?_

_Do you have a date?_

_Mrs. Stark, can I ask you a question?_

And so many others just shouting her name, waiting for her to give them a single look.

Natasha felt the urge to roll her eyes as she walked to the event.

The security guard immediately recognized it and opened the door for her.

“Welcome Mrs..Stark. We hope you enjoy the event. ” he said, giving her a gentle smile. Natasha gave him a seductive smile as she passed him, blowing him a kiss. She laughed softly when she saw his face go red when he closed the door.

Natasha made her way to the center of the room examining the other guest mixing, almost all of them holding a glass of expensive alcohol, before their eyes landed on the displayed guitars. Natasha walked over to the instruments displayed on the wall. His hands ran against a beautiful 1964 Daphne Blue Jazz Master.

That guitar, along with the rest of the wall, was up for auction, and the money went to inmate rehabilitation programs.

Natasha had already donated a large sum of money before she arrived. She planned to donate a little more, wanting to get one of the instruments at the auction.

Natasha jumped in surprise, taken from her thoughts when she felt an arm around her waist like a snake, pulling her closer to her body.

Natasha looked at whoever it was

_Oh._

_Of course it's him._

Natasha shot him a dirty look, before forcing a small smile.

"Hello Justin" she purred.

"Miss.Stark, how are you today?”

Natasha felt her stomach turn sickly when he dropped his hands around her waist.

She laughed nervously as she escaped his slimy grip, not wanting him to touch her without her permission.

"I'm doing great, Hammer!" Natasha spoke with an excessively cheerful tone. Hammer was about to say something else before Natasha quickly interrupted him-

"I hope you're enjoying the auction!" she said quickly, spinning on her heels as she walked over to the dessert table.

She needed something sweet now, before she took Hammer's arm off.

Natasha took a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. She was about to dig when she felt a certain person rubbing her waist again. Natasha grabbed her fork in a tight fist, debating whether or not she should stab him.

 _A tip, Hammer!_ Her mind screamed when she placed the cake on the table next to her and put her hand on her hip while maintaining her fake smile. _Stop touching me or you and Fury will wear similar eye patches!_

Natasha listened while Justin suggested certain activities to do after the event.

She turned to face him with a tight smile.

"You know Hammer, despite what the press says about me, I'm actually seeing someone now." Your lie gently sliding off your tongue.

Justin gripped her waist tightly, unknowingly digging his fingers into one of his many scars as he pressed his chest against hers, leaning into her as he whispered.

"Well, I don't see this mysterious partner of yours, what the right hand does the left need not know."

She felt a sudden need to throw up when he kissed the back of her hand with a suggestive look.

Natasha felt herself screaming internally again before seeing a familiar face wearing a white dress just as Hammer stood up.

"Not a partner, Hammer"

The blonde looked up, giving her a small wave with a silly smile.

"Is a partner"

Natasha clenched her teeth and gave Stephanie a small nod with alarmed eyes. Fortunately, she understood the hint, giving any excuse to a man with glasses who was beside her.

Stephanie smiled widely at Natasha as she wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her away from Hammer's unwanted grip.

"Hello Mr. Hammer." She spoke, a fake smile on her face when he started to give her a deadly look. Justin looked back and forth between the captain and the heiress Stark, while the said heiress nestled in Rogers' chest.

"Mrs. Rogers." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"I see you met my girlfriend, Hammer." Natasha said happily when Hammer finally stepped back. Natasha watched with joy as Justin murmured an "understand" under his breath as he left furious and disgusted.

She sighed with relief as she grabbed her almost-forgotten cake, stabbing it angrily while taking a bite with a fierce look on her face. Stephanie gave her a sad look when she realized how upset the honestly scary interaction with Justin had affected her.

"Hey" Natasha looked at her, crumbs in her mouth. Stephanie laughed as she wiped the remaining cake off her face.

"What was that for?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow at the older woman.

“Well, I think I'm your girlfriend now. So it's better to play the role. ”

Natasha closed her eyes before letting out another deep breath. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, opening them a few seconds later to look at Stephanie.

“Sorry to drag you into this. Hammer ... I wouldn't understand the hint. "She finished with a concerned tone in her voice.

She furiously stuffed another piece of cake into her mouth, looking at the table.

Stephanie swore that she was trying to make a hole in her with her eyes at how angry she looked

"I figured. You looked like you were about to take his eye out," Stephanie teased trying to cheer her up. Natasha laughed softly.

"I was debating about this." She added. While she took another bite of her cake. "He's an idiot." she murmured.

"I know."

"No, Stephanie, you don't really know." she murmured as she prepared the clean plate and ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes and resting them on the back of her neck as she walked to a nearby porch, leaning against the railing with Stephanie behind her.

She put her hand on her shoulder

"I think so Nat-" Natasha quickly interrupted looking at her in frustration.

“No, Steph! You do not understand! She shouted as she turned to face her, pointing a finger at her chest.

“You don't have to deal with him much outside of your suit. I have to deal with him almost weekly like Natasha Stark! ”Stephanie watched as tears of frustration started to stream from her eyes.

She stuck her finger in his chest with each sentence.

“You don't have to deal with your innuendo in front of your family! Of your kids! Him pressing you for sex! Constantly asking for a date, even though you said "No" over and over again! Unwanted gifts, text messages and e-mails, even though you have tirelessly asked him to stop! ”Natasha let out another frustrated scream as she buried her face in Stephanie's chest. Stephanie's heart broke when she realized she was sobbing.

Natasha Marie Stark.

The Iron-Woman.

The toughest and smartest heroine she ever met. Someone who was always in control of his feelings. Be it with your iron armor or wearing your expensive heels.

I was crying.

Stephanie was about to put her hands on her back when she pulled. She watched as she sniffed a little, her brown eyes red from crying.

She saw when the brunette put her hands around her waist and then looked at her. Her frown formed on her face when she said one last sentence.

"And most importantly, Steph, you don't have to deal with unwanted touches."

Stephanie hesitated a moment before approaching her best friend. She carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. The blonde held her face with her hands, lifting her chin so she could look at her.

"Tasha ... do you swear you want to argue about who had the worst experience with stupid men? Because the men of the forties were also assholes" The brunette snorted, knowing she wouldn't win "Do you want me to take care of this?" she asked.

The blonde didn't want to assume that Natasha wanted to have her to be her savior. She was the damn Iron-Woman. She was not a damsel in distress at all. But, like Natasha Stark, it was safe to assume that she couldn't punch everyone who harassed her.

She was almost constantly in the spotlight.

She shouldn't make mistakes.

She should be elegant and kind.

She should be perfect.

A truly princess.

Natasha shook her head and laughed as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"No, Steph, you don't have to do this." she said, leaning on the hand that held her face, her eyes closing, visibly relaxing with his touch. "Besides, I don't think the media will like to see Captain America punch a stupid billionaire at a charity auction"

She looked at her for a moment, relieved that she was somewhat happy again.

"Maybe when the auction is over?"

Stephanie felt her heart skip a beat when she slowly opened her eyes, giving the blonde a sweet smile.

"Closed, Cap. I take him to the alley and you hit him with your shield ... We should probably go back inside." she said as she laughed and pulled her face away from his hand.

Stephanie swallowed when he gave her a small nod. Her heart sped up when Natasha asked if she was okay with holding on to her waist along with other things like that, hoping it would drive certain people away.

The blonde quickly agreed. Stephanie and Natasha went back to the building. The two of them staying next to each other all the time.

Stephanie watched Natasha get more and more drunk during the event.

Natasha was a happy and emotional drunk. Laughing and dancing with her, hugging the blonde all the time. What Stephanie was fine with. She was a little hugging herself. Natasha was usually not, but when she did, she never missed an opportunity.

In general, the two had fun. Talking and flirting with each other. Most of the guests and paparazzi were watching everything.

When the night ended, Stephanie helped Natasha walk to the car, both holding each other's waist while the blonde prevented Natasha from drifting too far into her drunken state (she didn't even want to think about the money Stark spent to buy a guitar that did the brunette style well) while she held her heels in another, Happy was already holding the door for her.

"Happy!" she exclaimed happily hugging the bodyguard happily, telling him about her night ..

Happy laughed helping her get in the car, before she almost threw herself out of the car and pulled Stephanie with her. Happy shook his head with a smile as he started the car and headed back to the Stark Mansion. While people took pictures of the couple.

To say that the press would freak out with the pictures of Princess Stark and Captain America and their apparent relationship, was a great compliment.

The next day, when Stephanie entered Shield with hickeys up and down her neck, Romanoff demanded details at once. Wanting to know what the Stark heir was like and not skimp on details about what they did.

Stephanie was definitely red as a tomato when Romanoff got what he wanted from her.

Her phone rang as soon as she left. The blonde opened her lock screen to see the message and saw that it was from Natasha.

**_I had fun last night. (;_**

Stephanie didn't know how to respond before she sent another message.

_**We should definitely get more out of work.**_

She smiled as she sent a message back to Stark.

**_Yes, we definitely should._**


End file.
